Entitlement and Miscommunications
by Cant Find A Fuck To Give
Summary: Miss Taylor is the most sought after woman in the ton and Mr Darcy is the most eligible bachelor in the country and according to eldest daughter of the Earl of Matlock, Juliana Fitzwilliam, are perfect for each other. It just so happens that Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy had just become betrothed to a Miss Elizabeth Bennet
1. Chapter 1

i've had this idea for a while and have been wondering whether to write it or not.

I know i havent finished the other one but this one has a very different tone.

Enjoy

Miss Allison Taylor had been friends with the eldest daughter of the Earl of Matlock, for many years. Said daughter, Juliana Fitzwilliam would have been encouraging towards a match between her friend and her eldest brother but he was already married to a woman of beauty and elegance with a compassionate temperament to match. She had hoped to push her second brother the colonel on her, but Miss Taylor had often mentioned a distaste towards military men, believing them to be barbaric and violent.

So of course the next best option, was her cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy. They had never been particularly close but Miss Fitzwilliam believed that he had been single long enough and that her close friend would be a perfect match. Unluckily for some, her father agreed. He was a strong supporter of her family and her dowry was much to his taste as well. Her mother on the other hand, was a lot more sympathetic towards her nephews dreams of a marriage based on love. She had also been present when her second son and nephew had returned from visiting her sister-in-law in Kent. Her reclusive nephew seemed even quieter than usual, and once he had left for his London home, her son confided in her that he had been rejected by a woman whom he had been in love with for some time. He also mentioned a misunderstanding which led to a shouting match between the two of them.

But before she could so much as mention to her husband that perhaps Miss Taylor is not the correct match for him and perhaps we should try to support him in straightening out his grievances with the lady that had turned the head of her ever prim and proper nephew, he had already met with her parents, Lord and Lady Taylor. They agreed that when he returned to town they would be reintroduced and he would be informed of his families wishes to see the two of them wed by the end of the year.

Miss Taylor agreed with her friend that it would be a good match and was looking forward to meeting him properly as he had never really endeavoured to speak to her during social events, tending to keep to the people who he was already closely acquainted with. But for her that didn't matter. What did matter was the name and the money and that was all she wanted. She was classically beautiful with long blond hair blue eyes and a small upturned nose. She had a sharp raw line and a long neck connected to narrow shoulders. Her parents were often on the receiving end of her temper as she demanded a new bonnet or a new ball gown. Or recently, that the wedding planning must begin now or nothing will be done properly.

As these conversations were occurring, Fitzwilliam Darcy was enjoying the beginning of his engagement to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He had not yet contacted his uncle yet as he did not wish to be lectured about duty and honour and everything else he was disregarding by marrying Elizabeth.

It was late on a Saturday night, after returning from dinner at Longbourn, when he sat down to compose a letter to his Aunt Alice, concerning his engagement, and how he took her advise to smile more when he talked to Elizabeth while she was in Derbyshire.

_Dear Aunt Alice,_

_I apologise for not writing sooner but I found my days since my happy engagement quite pleasantly filled. On Tuesday morning I once again asked Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire to become my bride. I would appreciate it if you would have it announced in the papers as soon as possible as I will not be in London until the end of next week for Elizabeth and her sister Jane, soon to become Mrs Bingley, to complete their pre-wedding shopping. They will be staying with their aunt and uncle in Cheapside and I would be forever thankful if you could call upon them once they have arrived._

_I also hope that you will tell my uncle of my engagement as the Earl will be most likely very displeased with my choice and am not yet ready to be lectured about it. I pray my cousins are well as that the Viscount's newborn son is healthy as well as his mother._

_I am sorry that this letter is so short but I have only just returned from dinner and am ready for a glass of brandy and my bed._

_Send my love to my sister._

_Forever yours, _

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Upon reading this, Lady Matlock was sent into panic. Her husband found her in the east sitting room with the letter dangling from her fingertips and her face ashen. He lightly took the paper from her and skimmed the letter, collapsing onto the sofa beside his wife, suddenly realising that perhaps promising his nephew to a woman he barely knew was not such a good idea.

"So this is why you are always so distant when Miss Taylor calls," the Earl said staring into the fire which was suddenly stifling.

"Yes," Alice said, unable to say anything else or tears would begin to fall.

"What is this woman like then? Why is our nephew so adamant that I will not approve of her?"

"Well she is not by any means wealthy with poor connections and uncles in trade. But from what I have heard of her from Richard and Fitzwilliam, she is well-read and kind with a love for nature," she explained, still unmoving.

"What have we done Alice?" He asked finally reverting his gazed back to his wife, his eyes begging for a solution to the problem which he had created.

In the Taylor's London residence, very different conversations were occurring. Lady Taylor had always had faith that her daughter would find a good husband but never would have dreamed that she would have ensnared the most eligible bachelor in the country. Her, her daughter and her daughters friend Lady Fitzwilliam, were currently holding court in her best sitting room. Anyone who was anyone had called or was planning to call on the Taylor residence, before their daughter became one of the most powerful women in the country.

In a moment of quiet between two matrons of the ton accompanied by their unmarried daughters, Lady Taylor turned to her own daughter and asked her, "have you had word from your fiancée yet?"

"Not yet, but I assume he is busy with my settlement and other business matters." It seems that there had been a miscommunication between the two families during these discussions. While the Fitzwilliam's were still open to the idea that Mr Darcy may refuse Allison, the Taylor's were under the impression that the agreement between the two families was complete and well on their way to demanding the Darcy family ring from the housekeeper of the Darcy home in London.

"He shall be here at the end of next week," Juliana Fitzwilliam announced to the delight of her audience, having overheard the conversation between her parents this morning. She had been panicking continuously since she had heard her mother mention a Miss Elizabeth Bennet whom her cousin had engaged himself to while visiting his friend in Hertfordshire. Guilt was consuming her as she wondered how to break the news to her friend that the marriage which she had bragged all over town about and had already began shopping for. "But... but there's a little problem."

"What is it Juliana dear,"Miss Taylor asked with false concern for her supposed betrothed. "Surely he is not ill."

"No, no nothing like that. It seems like he has attached himself to a country chit while in Hertfordshire," she mumbled, suddenly very interested in the hem of her dress.

"Excuse me?" Lady Taylor bellowed, angered that another woman would dare take her daughters fiancée from her. "Who one earth does she think she is?"

"Her name is Elizabeth Bennet and will be coming to London with my cousin," she said still mumbling but could now able to look her friend in the eye.

"Well then, we'll just have to put her in her place," Lady Taylor said confidently. Juliana was suddenly realising that what had begun as a simple matchmaking plan of hers to see her ever lonely cousin married, had become a fighting match between her friend and the woman that her cousin loves.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry for any grammatical errors.

Okay story time enjoy...

Elizabeth stepped down from the carriage to stand in front of her Uncle Gardiners home. Her aunt and uncle were already in the doorway alongside their four children, all bouncing on the balls of their feet waiting for her and Jane. Happy greetings were exchanged before they retired to the drawing room for tea.

Meanwhile Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley were settling into the Darcy townhouse and being warmly greeted by Miss Darcy who had traveled south from Derbyshire. They had only been in London for an hour before the housekeeper announced the Earl of Matlock and his wife were requesting to see their nephew. When they entered the room, Darcy could immediately tell that something was wrong. They were both pale and tired looking, very much unlike the outgoing couple they had been for as long as he could remember.

"I have made a mistake," his uncle started, reluctant to tell his nephew of what he had done. "Do you remember a Miss Taylor?"

"Vaguely. She is a friend of Juliana if I am not misinformed."

"Yes that's the girl," the earl continued, "well you see you cousin Juliana, thought it would be a good idea for the two of you to become... well closer in a way."

Interrupting her husband, Lady Matlock said, "your uncle has been talking to Lord and Lady Taylor and given them reason to believe that you are interested in their daughter and should be expecting a proposal in the near future."

Darcy was now gripping his brandy glass a lot tighter than he was before this conversation. "I am guessing that the entire ton is aware of my predicament before I am."

"Naturally," Colonel Fitzwilliam drawled as he sauntered into Darcy's study moving to lean on the edge of his cousins desk.

"And tell me uncle, what am I meant to tell Elizabeth?" Darcy questioned only sparing the military man a glance. "Am I meant to tell her that I can't marry her? That I am leaving her for a woman I have never so much as had a single conversation with?"

"We'll fix this Fitzwilliam. Miss Taylor seems like a reasonable woman," Lord Matlock said, desperately trying to appease his now fuming nephew.

Richard scoffed and said, "She's friends with my sister. I think you need to reevaluate what you see as reasonable father." This earns him a pointed look from his mother. "Why don't we go break the news to Miss Bennet now so she doesn't hear it from somewhere else first," he continued shrugging.

"No, I want to see if I can sort this before she becomes aware," Darcy replied, reluctant to risk angering his fiery fiancée.

"Darcy!" Bingley called from the foyer apparently having returned from visiting his sisters. Footsteps could be heard as the man made his way up the staircase and towards the study. As he rounded the corner into the study he yelled, "Would you care to explain why you are engaged to two different women at once. One of whom is soon to become my sister."

"I am not engaged to Miss Taylor."

"Then is my sister lying?"

"No, she has simply been misinformed."

By now Mr Darcy was too tired to explain his unusual situation so left it to his uncle and cousin. His aunt on the other hand never took her eyes off her nephew, deeply worried for him. She knew that he was struggling to get his head around the situation which he is in. "Has anyone spoken to Juliana lately?" Alice called over her husband's ranting.

"She has been staying with Miss Taylor to 'help her with preparations for the wedding,'" the colonel said, his voice raising several octaves as he imitated his sister. "I don't know why though, she knows that Darcy is engaged to Miss Bennet. She does still believe that her friend is a better choice for you than your Elizabeth by the way." He turned towards his cousin for the last part.

"So there's no way that we can convince her to tell her friend that I will never marry her and therefore save me the awkward conversation," Darcy muttered with his head in his hands. His newly perfect world was crumbling by the second. The wonderful life he had envisioned for himself and his Lizzy was floating just out of his reach, becoming more and more impossible. "I need to speak to Elizabeth. Tell her before she hears it from somewhere else. Bingley will you accompany me?"

"Of course," Bingley said, putting on his coat.

"I will join you," Lady Matlock said, "she'll want to know that at least someone in this family approves of her."

"When did I say that I don't approve of her?" The earl questioned, confused at his wife's words.

"Well you did practically engage her fiancée to another woman because you thought his choice wouldn't be the right one."

"That is technically true but I..."

"But nothing. This conversation has finished, sir," Alice Fitzwilliam snapped at her husband.

The three made their way out of the house and into the carriage, making their way to Cheapside. Still standing in the foyer waiting for the Fitzwilliam carriage to be brought round, the earl turned to his son and said, "I'm going to speak with Lord Taylor. Will you join me?"

"Yes, you'll need the support," the colonel said chuckling.

Juliana Fitzwilliam was no longer as consumed with guilt as she was at the beginning of last week. Now she was completely focused on keeping her dreams of a marriage between her stoic cousin and closest friend alive. She had heard from her mother that the woman who had somehow tricked her cousin into thinking himself in love, was residing in Cheapside with relatives. Along with her friend, she endeavoured to be the first to call upon the Bennet sisters upon their arrival in London.

When the two friends arrived at the household that they had been directed to, the knocked on the blue painted door, sneering at the size of the house and its _less than desirable location. _They were directed into the front sitting room, where the two sisters were sat with their aunt. "I do not believe that we have been introduced," Miss Elizabeth began with a smile and an open expression.

"My name is Lady Juliana Fitzwilliam, you have been introduced to my brother the colonel and are _supposedly _engaged to my cousin," she said rather snidely. Elizabeth furrowed her brow in confusion at why this woman would question her engagement to William.

"Well then I am glad to make your acquaintance," she replied trying to keep an accusatory tone out of her voice.

"This is a good family friend, Miss Allison Taylor, daughter of Lord and Lady Taylor."

_So this is the game she's playing, _Elizabeth thought, _trying to intimidate me._

"It is wonderful to meet you. Fitzwilliam..." Here Miss Taylor gasped and put a dainty hand to her mouth. "Oh I'm sorry. I mean Mr Darcy was so complimentary of your family when we saw him after he first returned from Hertfordshire."

Mrs Gardiner, quickly glancing towards her niece who's eyes were wide as she listened to the woman staking her claim on her fiancée, said "I take it you are intimate with him then."

"Oh yes, we have been for many years. I must tell you he was in raptures over Hertfordshire and your little society." After hearing Miss Taylor say this, both Jane and Elizabeth's heads snapped to look at the woman speaking and then quickly glanced at each other.

When the two women left, Elizabeth lasted a total of thirty seconds before dissolving into giggles and was quickly joined by her sister. Mrs Gardiner glanced towards the doorway, and upon seeing her husband with a look of confusion on his face, quickly said, "we have just entertained the most intriguing young women in London."

Neither of her nieces were yet to stop laughing as they relished in the young woman's failed attempt to make Elizabeth doubt her engagement. It was at this point that a maid announced that a Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley and Lady Matlock were here. They were shown into the living room to find Jane and Elizabeth still trying to control themselves.

"What has made you so happy this morning?" Mr Darcy asked as he placed a quick kiss on the back of Elizabeth's hand.

Upon seeing that her niece would be unable to explain the situation Mrs Gardiner answered for her. "We have just received a call from your cousin and her friend." Hearing her words, all three newcomers paled and looked at each other nervously.

Looking at her fiancée and seeing his distress, Jane questioned, "What is it Charles? What's happened?"

No one answered her as they had now got over their panic and were now rather bewildered over the woman's reaction to the conversation. Her fiancées reaction to her own reaction, caused Elizabeth to chuckle and pull him by the hand to sit beside her. "I see that my reaction has confused you. You expected me to be upset, and if they had not made some rather large errors when claiming an intimacy between the two of you, I most likely would of been."

"What did she say?" Lady Matlock asked, speaking for the first time since arriving. "Oh. I do apologise for not introducing myself. I am Fitzwilliam's Aunt Alice. My nephew informs him that he has told you of me."

"Of course he has. Your his favourite relative, other than his sister, and he is constantly talking about your herb garden and your teas."

Darcy blushed as his praise of his dear aunt was uncovered. "I would be delighted to here of what he has told you some other time but right now I am most intrigued in what my daughter and her friend had to say."

"They tried to tell us, that Darcy was 'in raptures over Hertfordshire,'" Miss Elizabeth said smirking. Mr Bingley began laughing as he recalled his friends less than pleased expression which was permanently plastered onto his face while they were in Netherfield.

"So everything's solved then,"said Charles, "everything is as it was."

"If only," Lady Matlock said, without taking her eyes of her nephew and his fiancée looking at each other tenderly. "If only it was that simple." She had promised her sister-in-law that she would make sure that he was happy, and she couldn't bare the though of failing her.


	3. Chapter 3

I KMOW THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE BUT I DIDN'T QUITE KNOW WHAT SORT OF CHARACTER I WNATED THE EARL TO BE

ANYWAY ENJOY

Andrew Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock had always been a good-natured, well-meaning man who unfortunately could be quite easily led, on occasion. It did not help that he had spoiled his daughter in her younger years and was now unable to deny her anything. Upon hearing that it was her "greatest wish" to see her friend and cousin joined in holy matrimony, and politely listening to her well thought out list of reasons as to why the match would be beneficial to all, well almost all, parties there was very little begging needed on Juliana's part. But there was one rather vital opinion that had been overlooked in the excitement of his daughter and the joy of the Earl himself upon watching her dance around the parlour as she had done as a little girl. It was not until he saw his wife limply clutching the letter from the nephew he had come to see as their own, he realised how he had not even consulted Darcy during his talks with Lord Taylor. And although there had been not formal agreement between the two families, he knew that the Taylor's were now expecting a marriage and it would not be long until London in its entirety would know of their supposed alliance.

Since arriving at the Taylor's London home and entering Lord Taylor's study, neither the earl or his son have been able to even mention Elizabeth as he had barely taken a breath while talking about all the compliments he had received while at his gentlemen's club, concerning his daughters match. "And the Earl of Bedford, he was saying that they will make a fine pair and is greatly looking forward to the wedding. He was also wondering whether the two of them would be at the theatre on Saturday night." He stopped his chatter to take a swig of brandy.

Finally being given a chance to say something, the Earl said quickly, as to not risk being interrupted, "Yes, I believe that my nephew is planning on attending."

Taylor's face brightened and he leant forward saying, "Well then we must discuss setting arrangements. Will your nephew sit in our box, or will my daughter sit in the Darcy's box? You see, they must be seen together in public."

Andrew Fitzwilliam shared a quick glance with his son. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Since we last met, I have informed my nephew of the arrangements we have made and he would like to make the decisions for himself from now on," the Earl said, not quite ready to tell him the full extent of what they had done quite yet.

"I understand that. But where do you believe he will wish to sit?" Lord Taylor said, without really comprehending what the Earl had said.

Earl Matlock was now gapping at the portly man on the opposite side of the grand mahogany desk. Lord Taylor was completely unwilling to even consider the possibility that Darcy wouldn't want to marry his daughter. Matlock and his son were suddenly realising that this would not be as simple as telling him the truth of the situation and drawling a line beneath the issue completely. If they did not tread carefully, then this could lead to social ruin for the Fitzwilliam's and the Darcy's.

Seeing his father was unable to answer and sensing his concern over the Lord's reaction, the colonel carefully considered his words and then said, "I think what my father is trying to say is, my cousin will let you know his decision when he has made it. If you do not here from him before Saturday, I suggest you make other arrangements."

The Lord furrowed his brow and slowly nodded at the younger mans words, suspicious that there was something they weren't telling him.

They did not stay much longer and were soon breathing a sigh of relief as they climbed into their carriage. Although he had not been able to bring himself to confess the full extent of his mistake, the Earl was confident that he had made good progress. The colonel on the other hand was dreading Saturday night when Elizabeth, who he was quite fond of, would be up against the entirety of the ton.

Back in Cheapside, Lady Matlock was having similar concerns to her youngest son. "Fitzwilliam, have you mentioned the theatre to Elizabeth yet."

"He has actually and I'm greatly looking forward to it," Elizabeth said, turning away from her betrothed to address the Countess. All thoughts of her confrontation with Miss Taylor were forgotten, replaced with happy imaginings of being seen for the first time with Darcy.

"What is it Aunt?" Mr Darcy asked, "something is bothering you."

"Are you sure you want to be seen by the ton before we sought out your uncle's mess?" Alice Fitzwilliam worried at her bottom lip, not being able to stop herself from picturing the bloodbath which is sure to occur when the ton found out about her nephew's engagement.

Elizabeth sighed and lent forward to take her new Aunt's hand. "I'll be fine Lady Matlock. I have only had one conversation with Miss Taylor but I already know, that she is not much of a problem."

"I thought the issue had been resolved," Mr Bingley said from beside his fiancée. "Miss Elizabeth is aware, which was our main concern and we all know that Darcy has no obligation to Miss Taylor and she cannot claim otherwise."

"And in a perfect world that would be enough," Lady Matlock murmured, lost in thought. Shaking her head and concentrating on the situation at hand, she turned to Miss Elizabeth and said, "we may know that they are not and never have been engaged, but the rest of London do believe the Taylor's."

There was a moment of silence as all came to comprehend the situation that the earl had forced them into. They were interrupted by a maid coming in to speak quietly to Mrs Gardiner. She dismissed the maid before turning to the others in the room. "Are you planning on staying for dinner?" She asked politely.

Both gentlemen quickly agreed and thanked Mrs Gardiner for her offer. Lady Matlock on the other hand, shook her head saying, "I best get home. It seems that I must speak with my daughter." She stood and was shown to the door by Mrs Gardiner. "Thank you for having me Mrs Gardiner."

"It was a pleasure Lady Matlock." The two women smiled at each other before the Countess stepped out into the street and into her carriage.

Arriving at her London home, Alice Fitzwilliam stormed into the music room where she had been informed her eldest daughter was by a maid. "What have you done?" She thundered, the normally rational woman unable to contain her rage.

"I wouldn't worry about it mother, Allison and I took care of the little chit trying to force her way into our family," the young lady sneered, getting up to face her mother.

"How dare you! Elizabeth is a wonderful young woman who your cousin is completely in love with!" The lady's face was red and if she was any less of a gentlewoman, would of been inclined to strike her daughter at any moment.

"After the bore that Edward married, Allison is exactly what we need." Lord and Lady Matlock's eldest son Edward had fallen in love with and married a quiet young woman named Harriet, who although lovely, is not quite the type of woman that suit Juliana's extroverted personality. Juliana had tried to talk her brother out of the marriage and towards her friend but it had been too late.

"Do not speak badly about your sister. Your brother loves her and that is all that matters." Juliana huffed at her mother and left the room sending servants scurrying out of her path. After she had disappeared, her mother collapsed onto the nearest sofa with her head in her hands.

It was a half hour later that her husband found her. She did not look up as he entered the room and didn't even notice his presence until he sat beside her and gathered her into his arms. "It will be alright," he reassured her rubbing his hand up and down her back comfortingly.

"I promised her Andrew. I promised your sister when she died, that I would make sure that her children were happy. That they wouldn't be influenced too much by Lady Catherine." She was now sobbing into her husbands shoulder as she clung to him. Lady Matlock had been close with the Earl's sister and was devastated when she had died.

"This isn't your fault. It never was. We both know that I am entirely to blame for this mess and am solely responsible for fixing it." His wife was yet to stop sniffling but was able to pull her face from his coat to look at him. She laughed softly, agreeing with him.

"You need to fix this quickly. I couldn't stand to watch either of them hurt more than they have to."

"I know darling. I know." The two of them slipped into quiet contemplation, both at some semblance of peace while together. "So what's she like then? This girl who put our nephew in his place?"

"Very much like Anne. Not in looks, but in character."

"So she's perfect then?"

"No. Not perfect. She has her faults, but I think she is very aware of them and has learnt to accept them as part of her. I imagine she has had to change her ways and opinions just as much as Fitzwilliam has."

The Earl nodded and said, "The opposite of Miss Taylor."

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Not only have I almost ruined my nephews engagement, I have done so by trying to marry him off to a woman who I doubt he could ever feel any affection for, let alone love." Here he chuckled at his own folly and smiled fondly at his beloved wife. "I promise you, all will be well."

"I know. I love you," she said tenderly, taking his hand.

"I love you too," her husband replied. He pause to reach over and tug gently at a curl of hair that had fallen into her face like he had done when they were young and first married. His hand fell to her cheek and cupped her jaw softly. Closing her eyes, his wife turned into his hand and kissed his palm. The loving moment was broken when the front door opened loudly and low male voices were heard, signalling the arrival of their sons. "Well then," he began, "Dinner?" He rose from the small sofa and offered his hand to his wife.

"Dinner," she replied.

NEXT CHAPTER: THE THEATRE

ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR CHARACTERS YOU WANT INCLUDED OR SCENARIOS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED

XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY FOR THE WAIT

I HOPE YOU LIKE HARRIET

Saturday came far too quickly for Alice Fitzwilliam's liking. Since the evening she had first confronted her daughter, she had hardly spoken to Juliana. Her husband on the other hand was doing nothing but talking. When he finally did gather up the courage to introduce himself to Miss Bennet, he did not stop apologising for at least half an hour before Lady Matlock deemed it wise to interrupt him.

The meeting of the Earl of Matlock and Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a surprisingly less than awkward affair. Elizabeth, who had always seen the follies of others as humorous, found it very difficult to remain angry at the Earl as he stammered his way through his sixth apology. His wife, who at first was rather anxious as she knew that her knew niece-to-be was not one to keep her opinions to herself, had relaxed as she saw Elizabeth welcome her husband without menace or ill humour.

"I cannot blame you," she had laughed, "if I had been asked to find him a wife when I has first met him, I imagine I would of chosen a woman not too different from Miss Taylor."

The Earl who was not yet completely appeased continued, "but I have known him his whole life and you seem to know him better than I do. I simply cannot understand how you can forgive me so easily."

"Well, I have learnt that we must all try and see things from another's perspective." Elizabeth turned to look at her fiancée who was looking at his boots in an effort to hide the small smile on his face. "It seems that we all deserve a second chance." She took Darcy's hand from where it had been resting on the back of her chair before turning to once again look at the Earl.

Although her words may of at least partly reassured the Earl that she did not hold what he had done against him, her actions rested heavily upon his mind. They were so obviously in love, in much the same way that he and the Countess were when they had been engaged. He had ruined what should have been a somewhat peaceful trip to town where they could simply enjoy each other's company before their wedding.

So on Saturday evening, when Alice Fitzwilliam was stood in front of the mirror in her dressing room, her husband could not help but match her expression. "I cannot help but feel that this is a mistake," she began. "It is as if we are asking for a confrontation."

Her husband looked up from the letter he was reading to distract himself and sighed. Moving towards her to rest his head on top of hers and to wrap his arms around her waist, he replied solemnly, "from how unyielding Lord Taylor was when I attempted to speak with him, I think that a confrontation is all that will work."

The countess turned her head into into his shoulder and mumble against his dark grey jacket, "have you asked Henry if he will be attending with Harriet?"

"Yes they will be, much to Juliana's disappointment." The Earl tried to bury his face into his wife's blond curls but was playfully pushed away.

"It took my maid almost an hour to do this and I will not have you mess it up before we even leave," she giggled backing away from her husband and towards the door. The Earl shook his head and followed her out.

In Cheapside, Elizabeth was feeling oddly calm considering what she was about to do. Her sister on the other hand was biting her bottom lip and could not help but glance at her sister in worry. Noticing the looks that Jane was sending her way she asked, "What is it?"

"Are you sure Lizzie. I do not think your Mr Darcy would think it completely unreasonable if you decided that you did not wish to attend."

Elizabeth snorted in a rather unladylike fashion and went back to checking her appearance. "I am serious Lizzie. Although this Miss Taylor may not be the greatest wit in the world, she is wealthy and her parents titled. There is very little to snort about in my opinion."

"Relax Jane."

"Just promise me that you will stay close to Mr Darcy. Very few people will dare say something with him so close."

"I cannot promise you anything, but I will be careful." There was a moment of silence between the sisters. "Anyway, I am not the lonely one steeping out into society with my fiancée for the first time." Jane and Elizabeth continued to giggle until their aunt called up the stairs that they must leave now or risk being late.

Word travels fast in London, so naturally the entire ton had chosen that particular Saturday to go to the theatre. Upon arrival, Darcy noticed that there was an oddly large group of people standing outside. Most likely to be the first person to see the country chit who had stolen the great Mr Darcy from the darling Miss Taylor.

It was not long after he arrived that his betrothed's carriage rolled up in front of the grand building. Both he and Mr Bingley were quick to help the respective fiancées out of the carriage and into the warmth of the theatre foyer, without paying too much attention to the people craning their necks try and see around Darcy's tall frame to glance at Miss Elizabeth.

The Earl and his wife were already inside and waiting to greet them. They were accompanied by both their sons and their eldest sons wife Harriet. She was obviously nervous in large crowds, staying close to her husband who was murmuring comforting words into her ear. When she was finally comfortable enough to utter a few words in greeting to the newcomers, it became clear that her social anxiety was caused by a harsh stutter which she struggled to control. As a result, she did not speak much and when she did it was only a quiet whisper to her husband.

Harriet reminded Elizabeth of her fiancée when she had first been introduced to him and therefore was determined to try and bring her out of her shell. They had not been speaking for ten minutes before their pleasant conversation was invaded by Miss Taylor and Lady Juliana Fitzwilliam, who seemed a little surprised that Elizabeth had not run off back to Hertfordshire after their first encounter.

But it seemed that Elizabeth was not the first to have been on the receiving end of Lady Juliana's hateful stares and schemes to end happy engagements. The Viscount pulled his wife closer to his body as he glanced cautiously towards his younger sister. Ignoring the less than gracious welcome from her friends family, Allison Taylor exclaimed, "Mr Darcy, how glad i am to see you again. I was tremendously excited when my father informed me that you would be joining me in our family box tonight." She giggled in a supposedly attractive way and laid her hand on Darcy's arm.

Both Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam glanced down at the claw like hand grasping the sleeve of Darcy's jacket. He pulled his arm sharply out of her reach and turned to look accusingly at his uncle. The Earl shook his head before saying, "I did not inform your father of any seating arrangements."

There was a brief moment when the resolve of both young women weakened, before they simultaneously lifted their noses in the air and shifted their attention back towards the Viscount's wife who was now almost completely hidden by her husband. "Your quiet tonight Harriet." Both her husband and the Colonel stepped forward as if to confront their sister, but a sharp glance from their mother told them that now was not the time for another shouting match. "Well, we'll be going then." With a final smirk she turned on her heal and strode away from the group, her friend trailing behind her.

The group stood in shocked silence for almost a full minute before Henry took his small wife by the hand and said, "We'll meet you in the box."

"Of course darling," his mother replied with a smile.

It was not long after their departure that the group moved towards their own boxes. Jane and Mr Bingley were to join Elizabeth and Darcy in his family box. From their viewpoint, they could see the Fitzwilliam's box. The Countess and the Viscount were kneeling in front of Harriet as she wiped her eyes on a handkerchief. "Has it always been like that?" Elizabeth askedk her fiancée.

"Yes. Juliana was never a great supporter of Harriet. Actually I was not her first choice for Allison."

"Is that why she's so quiet then, apart from the stutter."

"She still doesn't believe that she is what her husband needs." Mr Darcy turned towards his love and taking her hand said quietly, "never think that your not enough."

Jane, who had previously been speaking softly with Mr Bingley, suddenly caught sight of a blur of orange from the corner of her eye. Realising who was about to impose on their peace, she lent forward to speak to her younger sister. "It seems our issues are not over yet."

"What on earth do you..." Elizabeth started before locking eyes with Miss Caroline Bingley who was sat in the stalls below them with Mr and Mrs Hurst. "Well that's wonderful."

The lights dimmed and the music started as both sisters sat back into their seats and tried to avoid catching the eye of Miss Bingley below them and Juliana Fitzwilliam sat in the box across from them.

MORE SUGGESTIONS FOR SITUATIONS AND ALL THAT ARE ALWAYS HELFUL.


	5. Chapter 5

I HAVE REALISED THAT I CALLED THE EARLS SON EDAWRD IN ONE CHAPTER AND HENRY IN ANOTHER. HAVE SINCE DECIDED HE WILL BE EDWARD.

SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HAVE BEEN DROWNING UNDER A LEVEL WORK.

BE NICE!

THIS CHAPTER GOT REALLY DARK REALLY QUICKLY SORRY!

Although at first preoccupied, both Elizabeth and her elder sister enjoyed the first half of the play. As the curtains closed for the interval, the four occupants of the box rose and moved towards the exit. Mr Darcy placed his hand on the small of his fiancée's back guiding her out into the hallway, his head bent so that he may hear what she has to say concerning the particulars of what she had just viewed.

Almost immediately after leaving their box and stepping out into the richly carpeted hallway, the murmuring started. The two couples made their way past the gossiping harpies and their daughters to the stairs. But when one matron made a rather harsh comment much louder than she had meant to, Mr Darcy was unable to keep from spinning on his heal to face the now terrified woman.

Before Fitzwilliam Darcy's famed short temper could be put on display for the entire ton to see, Mr Bingley let go of Jane's arm and stepped around Elizabeth. He firmly grasped his friends upper arm and sharply tugged trying to gain his attention. "Darcy stop," he muttered, still not letting go of his friend. "What will they think of Elizabeth?"

Snapping out of his rage induced trance, he turned towards Elizabeth who was staring at him disapprovingly over Mr Bingley's shoulder. "Yes. Yes you're right Charles." He sent a small smile towards his fiancée in an attempt to quench her growing anger.

When the group finally made it to the relative privacy of the stairway, Mr Darcy said to Lizzie as an apology of sorts, "I love you."

"I know," she said quietly, "but I'm still angry." She still had not looked him in the eye since they had turned away from the woman.

"I'm sorry I acted in such a disgraceful way, but she... what she said, it just angered me so much. I mean how could she say such things about you when she barely knows your name."

Elizabeth reached to grasp his hand to stop his rambling. "Fitzwilliam," she began, "you don't have to explain yourself. I was only planning on not talking to you for another twenty minutes anyway." Her frown had been replaced with a teasing smile as she watched her love's brow furrow as he tried to comprehend what she had just said. "Now if we are finished here, I think it is time that we joined your aunt."

They descended the stairs in a comfortable silence and joined the Earl of Matlock and his family. Harriet had still not left her husband's side but was looking more composed than she had when she had been led away by the Viscount before the show. "I hope you are feeling better," Elizabeth said quietly, hoping to start a conversation with the reserved woman.

"Yes, thank you." At hearing his wife speak in a voice above a whisper, the Viscount turned from speaking to his cousin to look down at his meek wife who was speaking to Miss Elizabeth in a louder voice than he had ever heard her use outside of their home.

Harriet Fitzwilliam was a small woman in all respects, in stature and in voice. The first time the Viscount had met her, was at a ball, three years previously, he did not see or hear her utter a word the entire evening. Even with her lack of conversation, he was drawn to her and the spark of life behind her wide blue eyes. As Harriet's mother was a prominent matron of the ton who was known for her inability to keep her opinions to herself, it was a mystery as to why her daughter was so timid.

When the Viscount finally requested an audience with her father after a few 'chance' meetings as well as several balls and dinners where the two had shared quiet but intelligent conversation, he finally was able to understand his beloved's troubles.

After having stated his intentions the grotesquely large man on the opposite side of the ghastly, faux mahogany desk, Harriet was called into the study. As soon as his daughter entered the room, the ugly man's entire demeanour changed. A smirk spread across his previously stony features and there was a predatory gleam in his eye. It was in that room, in the stifling heat of the fire, that the future Harriet Fitzwilliam first hid behind Lord Edward.

And three years on, she had not yet revealed the full extent of her father's abuse, and her husband did not push her for information she was not willing to give.

"From my previous encounter with your sister and her friend, I have found it quite impossible to take anything they say very seriously," continued Miss Elizabeth. A small smile spread across the Viscountess' lips as her new found companion voiced what she had been too afraid to say since she had first met Lady Juliana. "I mean no offence Lord Fitzwilliam," she added when she saw that he was looking at her from behind his wife.

It was at that moment, Lady Juliana Fitzwilliam left the group of young ladies she had been speaking to, to make her way over to the group. "Elizabeth, darling, I was hoping to introduce you to a few of my close friends. They have been positively dying to meet you." Mr Darcy who had been relatively relaxed, stiffened at the use of his fiancée's Christian name and was ready to jump to her defence if she displays the slightest sign of discomfort.

Elizabeth on the other hand, only smiled serenely and said, "I am honoured that you would think of me, but I think that I have quite had my fill of new people for tonight." Lady Fitzwilliam's mocking smile, slid from her face only to be replaced by a grimace more suited to a murderer than the daughter of an earl. On seeing that she was getting very little out of her cousin's country chit, she spun on her heel and flounced back to Miss Taylor, to continue her gossiping. As she left Harriet's white knuckle grip on her husband's sleeve loosened slightly. As his wife relaxed, Edward did as well.

After realising what her father had done to her for all those years, he had promised to protect her, but by bringing into his life, he had introduced her to his harpy of a sister and her friends. But this woman who his cousin had brought back from Hertfordshire, had put his delicate wife at ease in a way that no other had.

As the bell rang for the second half, both Lord Edward and Mr Darcy had to practically drag the women away from each other as they hurriedly made plans for Jane and Elizabeth to call on Harriet tomorrow. They eventually made it to their seats, just as the curtain rose and the orchestra played their first notes.

As quiet settled amongst the audience, Lord Edward took his wife's delicate hands in one of his own, turned his head to press his lips against her temple and whispered, "your safe now. He'll never touch you again." In the darkness of the theatre, no one saw the Viscountess turn towards her husband and rest her head into his shoulder blade, as he traced patterns on the skin of her arm left bare between her gloves and the sleeve of her dress.

Her father and what he did to her would never leave her. But with her husband, the man who had saved her, in that darkened theatre, she knew it didn't matter. It was in the past. As Henry said, he couldn't touch her.

For now.

YOU ARE ALL WONDERFUL XXX

national-helplines

(UK helplines)

.

(US helplines)

Just in case Harriet's story seems familiar


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all,**

**sorry for the wait been working a lot lately so not had time to update this thankyou for the continued supoort**

**sorry if there are any grammar mistakes **

**if so ill try to fix them**

The next day dawned grey and cold, as was the norm in town at that time of year. Is was unusual though, for Elizabeth to be up much after dawn, but after lasts night's excitement, she was quite exhausted.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that Jane awoke, shocked to see her sister still lying next to her, although she was only dozing contentedly. "Lizzy," she whispered, "I fear we may of overslept."

Without opening her eyes, her sister replied, "there is no rush Janey. Our only pending engagement is dinner at the Earl's house tonight." As she said this she rolled over onto her front with her arms stretched out to hit the oak headboard.

"No Lizzy. Surely you have not forgotten. We promised to call on the Viscountess this morning." At this the younger sister's eyes shot open and they both hurriedly got out from under the covers and rushed to get dressed. When they finally made it downstairs and into the breakfast room, they found their aunt sitting at the table with the paper which she had stolen from her husband.

"So the two of you finally decided to get up." The girls only nodded and seated themselves at the table and poured themselves each a cup of hot chocolate. It was a rare treat at home, but due to their uncle's business connections, the Gardiner's had a regular supply which the Bennet girls took full advantage of when visiting.

Once they had both eaten their fill, they went to fetch their coats and bonnets, waved goodbye to their aunt, and were soon on their way to the Viscount's home. They were greeted by Harriet, who offered them a seat and tea, both of which were happily excepted. It was not until the two sisters were settled, that they noticed Harriet's flushed cheeks.

"I do not mean to pry, but are you well Lady Fitzwilliam," Jane began. "It's just, you seem quite frantic."

"Oh, it is nothing Miss Bennet. Only, my husband seems to think that we may have more callers than usual this morning after last night, and I'm slightly nervous is all." After saying this, her eyes darted back towards the door.

Sharing a brief glance with her sister, Elizabeth leant forward to reassure the viscountess. "I'm sure it shall be okay. If anyone is going to be accosted by the gossips of London, it shall be the Darcy's and therefore, I am sure that my antisocial fiancée is currently making his way here or to the Matlock's in an effort to avoid them." At this, Lady Fitzwilliam finally let a smile grace her lips and both sisters sat back in relief.

It was after about ten minutes of amiable conversation, that a rather frazzled footman entered to announce the presence of a Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy. As he entered the room with a dark look on his face, Elizabeth could not help but let out a small chuckle which she quickly muffled behind her hand. "Four!" He exclaimed before collapsing into an armchair facing the fire.

"Four what, my dear?" Elizabeth questioned once she got her mirth under control. She had turned her body away from the other ladies in the room, so she could properly see him.

Mr Darcy shifted in his seat and continued, "Four men at the club this morning, independently approached me, to ask how far along you were."

All three ladies looked up at this statement in shock. Once she regained her composure, Lizzy rose from her seat and moved to place herself on the foot stall in front of her husband-to-be's chair. He still avoided her gaze, choosing instead to stare into the flames. "What did they say?" She asked softly, not wanting to further anger him.

"They think your withy child," he continued.

"I gathered that, but did they give a reason as to why they thought that I was with child?"

As she finished he moved forward to drop his head into his hands. After giving himself a moment to reign in his anger, he said, "They think your pregnant, because why else would I break off my engagement to Miss Taylor to marry a 'a country-nobody'."

Throwing a glance at Jane and Harriet, to check that they were both looking away, Elizabeth raised her hand to run it through his dark curls in comfort. "It's okay darling. It will all be fine." As she spoke in a soft voice into his ear, Fitzwilliam lent further forward, to rest his forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," he mumbled, "You deserve so much more."

"This is not you fault." Lizzy pressed a soft kiss into his curls and continued to rock him softly. In their moment of quiet companionship, they did not notice both Jane and Harriet leave the room in search of the Viscount.

They returned a short time later to find the couple in the same position they left, with Lord Fitzwilliam. As he set eyes on his cousin, he swore under his breath and moved it the side table to poor himself and Darcy a drink. "So what's happened now?" He questioned walking over to their side of the room.

As he spoke, Darcy lifted his head from his love's shoulder and reached out to take the drink from the older gentleman. When it became clear that his anger was once again rising and was in no mood to explain, Elizabeth turned to face the Viscount and answered his question. "There have been rumours in the gentlemen's clubs that I am with child."

"Well, its not particularly surprising. People are going to find ways to explain why Miss Taylor is suddenly without a fiancée."

"She never _had_ a fiancée," Darcy finally said, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"Actually, she did. A Lord. He broke it off before the wedding."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, looking up at him.

Edward scoffed and said, "You've met the woman. So what did you say then? After they asked whether Elizabeth was expecting."

"I didn't say anything." At the confused looks he received from the other occupants of the room, "Well what was I meant to say?" Darcy rose from his seat and pored himself another glass before turning to Jane. "Charles said something about a walk at Hyde Park tomorrow when I saw him this morning."

"Thank you for relaying the message, Mr Darcy." Her serene smile, so similar to his own sister's, calmed him somewhat.

Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam were now situated on a loveseat, opposite to the sisters. Turning once again to his cousin, Darcy asked, "Have you heard from your sister?"

"No, not yet." Darcy downed his glass and tried to return to the side table once again but was stopped by his fiancée, who took his glass from him and shot him a less than pleased look.

"It's not even midday Fitzwilliam," she reprimanded, "you are not drinking man entire bottle of brandy." He sighed before returning to his seat, not without shooting his smirking cousin a dirty look on his way.

"Perhaps it's time we took out leave," Jane said. Her sister agreed, and it was not long until both young women were in the Gardiner's carriage heading back to Gracechurch Street.

As they entered their Aunt's sitting room, they were met by the sight of Mr Bingley sat beside his eldest sister, both with cups of tea and being agreeably entertained by the smallest Gardiners. It was Mrs Hurst who noticed them first. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, your cousins are simply delightful."

Mr Bingley rose from his seat and approached the newcomers. He made a slight bow to the younger sister, before taking Jane's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I hope you had a pleasant morning."

"Yes we called upon the Viscount and Viscountess."

"Well then, I assume you saw Darcy as well. He said something about hiding at his cousin's house."

Elizabeth smiled at the thought of her recluse of a fiancée. The group passed the next three quarters of an hour discussing everything from the latest fashions (both Mr Bingley and Elizabeth struggled to follow this conversation), to the theatre performance from last night.

They left around one o'clock, and the sisters settled down for a quiet afternoon before preparing for dinner.

Thank you all xxx


End file.
